Kdin Eaton
Kdin Eaton is an Evergreen student. (Played by Shaybaysasuke) Biography Kdin would have had a normal, completely happy life had his father not gone completely crazy. The Eatons had a very normal life. Kdin, his mother, his father, and his little sister lived very comfortably, never having too little and never wanting too much. Kdin and his little sister Eva were always very close with their parents, but even closer with each other. Often they would be left at home with a sitter or other family member since their parents went off on so many missions. After attending Evergreen themselves, Kdin’s parents were very highly skilled in the field and were called away often. Kdin and Eva never complained, aspiring to be just like their mom and dad. This happiness did not last. On one mission a piece of information had been misjudged and the entire operation was compromised. In the struggle between the target and the spies a gun went off and hit Kdin’s mother, killing her on the spot. The gun had been his father’s. Wracked with grief Kdin’s father slowly descended into madness, blaming himself for the fluke accident that left him a widower. His father started to hate Eva and Kdin, seeing his wife in his children’s every feature and move. One day he completely slipped and killed his daughter, turning his gun on Kdin but he was too quick. Kdin ran from room to room, trying desperately to get away but in the end he had no other choice. He grabbed a gun form his mother’s bedside table and turned towards his father. With a bang Kdin’s father fell to the floor and Kdin was completely alone. Over the years Kdin still trained to be able to go to Evergreen, more following his mother’s steps instead of his father’s and to also live on his sister’s dream. Personality Kdin is usually the risk taker in the room. Always the one to act first and ask questions later, Kdin is more of a doer than a thinker. He is usually looking for a way to prove himself to others, always feeling vastly insecure of his own abilities, but despite this usually stays to the edges of a room. He hates forcing the spotlight on himself but is never afraid to step into it when a situation presents itself. He’s a bit of a loner, never starting conversations on his own, but is very loyal and kind to those he considers his friends. When Kdin manages to let go of his worries and anxieties, however, he’s the life of the party. He’s always smiling and cracking jokes when he has nothing to worry about so it’s very obvious when something’s bothering him. He can also be very flirty at times, with both men and women, just to have something to do and fill a need for companionship that no one has ever seemed to fill. Strenghts *He’s loyal and trustworthy. *Rarely tells a lie. *Steers clear of making enemies and can easily make friends. *He is a great shot; he’s agile and quick. *Has a good hold over his emotions. Weaknesses *He isn’t the strongest. *Doubts himself constantly. *Fear of abandonment. *His impulsiveness could prove deadly. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Degray